The present invention relates to a telescopic belt buckles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a telescopic belt buckle in which a compartment in the belt buckle conceals a small piece of a tip of the belt so as to receive a spring that allows the belt to telescope within this compartment.
Conventional belts come in a fixed length. After the belt is positioned around the waist of the user, this fixed length tends to be unexpandable with the flexible movements of the human body. The waist size of any given person can vary slightly over the course of a single day. The difference in waist size before and after a meal can be noticed. Some persons will feel slightly uncomfortable with a tightly fastened belt. As a result, adjustment of the belt is necessary.
In the past, a large number of telescopic belt buckles have been developed. Virtually all of these telescopic belt buckles have the belt buckle fixed at one end of the belt while a spring, along with other elements, are also included in the belt so as to allow the belt to be expandable. In particular, there is a sliding and hooking block used to latch the hole at the end of the belt. The entire assembly of the hook slides and allows the belt to move freely. Those prior art telescopic belt buckle that are available in the marketplace are mostly of a very complicated structured and are positioned at the end of the belt. As a result, the telescopic belt buckle is not compact, nor is it elegant.
The telescopic belt buckle of the present invention has a moving tip positioned at the beginning of the belt and not at the end of the belt. A small piece of the tip is concealed in the compartment of the belt buckle. This piece of the tip is joined to a spring so as to allow the space of the compartment to be fully used. The other elements, such as the latch and the fastening ring of the belt, remain fixed as used in conventional belts. Since the space in the compartment of the belt buckle is optimally used, the assembly of the present invention is simplified and lightweight. As a result, the buckle is more compact. This compact belt buckle will be satisfactory to most users"" preferences.
The present invention is a belt for men. The end of the belt is concealed within the buckle. The present invention also relates to a modified telescopic belt buckle that has the front end of the belt buckle attached with a ring. On the top of the ring, there is a latch or a pin in the center thereof that allows the hole at the end of the belt to be latched through the notch in the center of the ring prior to winding up above the belt buckle.